Logbook
The Logbook is a feature in the Insanity Mode edition of The Consuming Shadow. It records data of every completed playthrough and can be accessed from the character selection screen. Each entry replicates a written version of the updated Results screen, separated into two changeable paragraphs. The latest entry will be written in red text. Results Summary Recorded data for the first paragraph includes: *Real world date and time of completed run using European formating. *Subject: Playable Character. *Written summary of the ending for that playthrough. If the character was killed by a monster or any other fatal status effect, it will include a unique description for their demise. Suicides are included. *In-game time remaining before the run's ending. *Whether the player character partially or completely assembled the Banishment Ritual. Failure to procure is stated outright. This sentence is always omitted with The Ministry Man. *Any number of towns that have fallen to the shadow. *Fighting style against the shadow. Records exact number of kills and any notable preferences for guns or melee. The Warrior will always start as, "Restricted themselves to close combat", while The Wizard's description is, "Exclusively fought with gun combat", and the number of bullets fired. *Spells discovered and number of times cast. The Wizard's description is set to say, "Employed their innate magical abilities", and the number of times the player used spells. If the player did not trigger any of these conditions, they will not be included. Gameplay Specific The second paragraph is a single sentence that always starts as, "In the end, subject was a". It is followed by a string of possible adjectives and an ending descriptive noun. Adjectives note specific health, Sanity, equipment or monetary fluctuations. The noun judges the player character's morality based on their overall gameplay focus like their decisions for Random Encounters, saving towns and so on. This list is incomplete and might be inaccurate. It is in the process of being updated. ;Adjectives :narcotics-riddled: used a Syringe. :physically exhausted: refilled Med-kit more than once. :burdened: never had full health. :mentally shattered: never had full Sanity. :suicidal: character attempted suicide within the text prompt screens but resisted. :jittery: suffered from anxiety multiple times. :crippled: end the game with a broken limb or bleeding ailment. :heavily armed: get a lot of Items or save a lot of Bullets. :curiously wealthy: save a lot of quid. :run-of-the-mill: do nothing particularly noteworthy. Easiest way to see this is to die within the first or second dungeon. ;Nouns :detective: obtained a lot of clues. :demon hunter: visited and completed several dungeons. :spellcaster: learned and used a lot of spells. :lunatic: spent the entire game on low Sanity. Usually appears for suicide deaths during playthrough. :hero: saved multiple towns and hostages. :saviour: saved multiple towns, hostages and received positive results in Random Encounters. :corpse: achieved nothing noteworthy. Easiest way to see this is to die within the first or second dungeon. :timewaster: achieved nothing noteworthy but went to more places and killed more monsters than a corpse. Easiest way to see this is to die within the first or second dungeon. :agent: for The Ministry Man. Balanced approach to all situations but met a premature death. :burglar: for The Warrior. Ending D. Category:Equipment